


Best Valentine ever

by Time_Lady_Galadriel (Bashynx)



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashynx/pseuds/Time_Lady_Galadriel





	Best Valentine ever

Stiles has been having one of those rare nights without any disturbing dreams when the alarm clock went off. He turned it off and all he wanted was going back to sleep right the way, but he noticed that his window is opened. It caused the winter wind blowing into his messy room.

He stood up carefully and slowly walked to the window. He was just about closing it when he noticed that the snow on the sill has been corrupted.

He slowly turned around to see the intruder lying on his bed.

“Dude! You can’t just walk in like this! I almost got a heart attack!” He said and he closed the window, then he tried to clean up at least few things that have been lying on the floor.

“You have a problem with me paying you a visit?” He pretended to be offended.

“Well at least you could use the bloody door as every normal human being does!” he said as he gave up on cleaning his room and sat on the bed. “Or you could knock, it wouldn’t hurt you to knock would it?”

The wolf seemed to be rather amused. “I wanted to surprise you.” He leaned in.

“Oh, you did.” Stiles smiled and looked into his pretty blue eyes. “I missed you.” He whispered after a while and Derek just nodded. He grabbed his hand and started playing with it as if thinking what to say.

Someone heavily knocked on the door. Stiles jumped out of the bed and showed Derek to hide

Then he rushed right to the door and opened it a little. "Do you have somebody there with you, Stiles?"

"No. I don't. Why would I have somebody in my room?" He put on the most puzzled look he could. “I don’t have a reason to have anyone in my room do I?”

"I have some ideas..." he said as he pushed him away and got through the door into the room ”Why would you have your window opened?"

"What? Ugh...I don't know." He said as he went to the window and closed it again. "I was feeling bad at the morning so I opened it, I guess."

His dad didn't look persuaded but at least he was quiet.

"You are going to the school anyway." He said at last as he was walking away. He was at the doorstep when he turned around and said “And clean up a little bit, it’s a mess in here.” And he was gone.

Stiles closed the door behind him and looked around the room. He couldn’t see any sign of Derek still being there so he put his red hoodie on and grabbed his bag. He rushed downstairs and before he knew he was sitting in his jeep, driving to school.

“It took you longer than I thought that it would” A voice from behind him said.

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat and he put the brakes on right the way. “Can you please stop scaring crap out of me?”

Derek moved to the passenger seat and smiled with that sexy smile of his. “OK, whatever.” Stiles groaned.

“Ehm….Why won’t you skip the school for today and we will go to my apartment where we can celebrate this nice winter day?”

“What is there to celebrate?” he asked a bit confused. Few weeks ago he would be puzzled by a simple thought that he got invited to Derek Hale’s home but now it was nothing special. Not after all this time they’ve spent together.

“It’s Valentine’s day you moron.” Derek smiled.

“Oh crap! I totally forgot that it’s today!” He almost shouted. He didn’t even have a gift for his wolf. After all that running about and saving everyone’s asses he must have forgotten…

“Don’t worry.” He said with a little smile as if he were reading his thoughts. “I took care of everything.”

For the rest of the way they drove in silence and Derek was stroking Stiles’ hand.

***

Once they were in the flat Stiles sat on the sofa and started reading some comic book he found while Derek sneaked out of the room, probably to get something. It wasn’t long before Derek came back. He kissed him gently and put something in his lap.

Stiles put down the comic book and looked at envelope from Derek.

“What is this?” He asked Derek who was sitting still, next to him half smiling. His expression was forcing Stiles to open that envelope, so he did.

Inside the envelope was a postcard. There was a heart inside of which was a wolf howling on the moon. On the other side it said:

 

_"Happy Valentine’s day Stiles!_

_Love_

_Derek"_

 

He felt as if his heart skipped few beats. He never even had a Valentine’s day before. Better said, he never had a relationship before so he never had a person to spend it with.

Every year, he spent the Valentine ’s Day with Scott who didn’t have his Valentine either. Well, if he didn’t consider last year that he spend alone because of Alison but never mind.

Mostly, they would get some games and popcorn and play them in Scott’s house.

But now with Derek it felt like the best thing that could happen to him. He didn’t even know how he deserved this flawless sour wolf. But the most important thing was that he was here, now, right next to him. He could almost feel his warm breath on his skin.

He looked Derek straight into the eyes.

“Thank you, Derek.” He leaned in and kissed him.

Derek was little bit shocked at first, but then he kissed him back and put his big muscular arms around Stiles’ neck. “Happy Valentine’s day, Derek.” Said Stiles between the kisses.

“You too” whispered Derek.


End file.
